The Biotechnology Shared Resource (previously the Microchemistry Shared Resource) was established in 1987 to provide researchers with access to the automated chemistries of biopolymer synthesis and sequencing. Its continued growth and use clearly demonstrate the need for this laboratory. The mission of the resource is to provide researcher an on-site, cost efficient resource for custom DNA and Peptide synthesis, automated (fluorescent) DNA sequencing and protein sequencing. Mass spectrometry services will be introduced in the fall of 1997. A high efficiency genotyping and sequencing satellite operation will be established in spring of 1998 which will provide support for peer reviewed research in several areas, including the role of gene/environment interaction in cancer, mapping and cloning novel cancer genes, overcoming HLA mismatch in organ transplantation and understanding the significance of cancer predisposing genes in the general population. The resource has had significant experience and demonstrated success in addressing the needs of large volume users. This expertise, coupled with an established administrative structure will ensure appropriate coordination and support of this satellite operation. The staff of the resource works in partnership with researchers from all divisions at the FHCRC to provide technological expertise and support for peer-reviewed research.